¡La cucaracha!
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Shino X Hinata X Naruto Shino POV: - explícame como si tuviese 5 años - Hinata está enamorada de ti... - ¡Shinooooo! ¿!Hyuuga Hinata era la que gritaba! *Leve mención de NaruHina* *NO YAOI*


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Tienen OoC en los personajes y también no tiene casi sentido alguno. Intento de humor.

* * *

><p><strong>¡La cucaracha!<strong>

**Shino P.O.V.**

- A ver Naruto. Explícame como si tuviera cinco años, por que no te entiendo - le dije a mi amigo Naruto, es cual me miró con los cachetes colorados.

- Que yo creo que Hinata está enamorada de ti.

Nos encontrábamos debajo de un árbol en el parque principal de Konoha, Naruto me había confesado que estaba enamorado de Hinata, yo le había dicho que eso era bueno y que se lo dijera a Hinata, ya que ella había estado enamorada de él desde que era una cría. Pero Naruto, siendo Naruto, había insistido en que ella estaba enamorada de mí.

Yo rodé los ojos.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? - pregunté alzando una ceja.

Naruto abrió la boca para contestar, pero una voz nos interrumpió.

- ¡Shinooooo! - El grito de Hinata nos sacó de concentración. Me dolían los oídos, corrección, me pitaban los oídos...

¡Stop! ¡¿Hinata Hyuuga la que había gritado de esa forma tan escandalosa? ¿¡La dulce y tímida Hinata!

Tanto Naruto y yo, estábamos asombrados. Y Hinata, sin percatarse de la presencia de Naruto, me tomó por el brazo y me alzó bruscamente para que la mirase.

- Shino, te necesito en mi casa, en mi cuarto. ¡Ahora! - me ordenó con los ojos dilatados.

Los míos estaban como platos y Naruto estaba en shock y con los ojos levemente cristalinos, murmurando incoherencias.

- ¿Que? - logré articular breve mente, casi sin voz.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

- Que hay algo que se quiere aparear, en mi habitación, entonces te necesito a ti...Ya que no puedo hacerlo yo sola - dijo con un puchero mirándome.

Ok, esta Hinata me daba miedo.

Escuché un breve quejido de Naruto y sentí como el chakra de el Kyuubi comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Eso significaba que quería matarse.

- Esto...Hinata, ¿por que no llevas a Naruto? - comenté nervioso tratando de aliviar la tensión y salvar mi pellejo.

La cabeza de Hinata voló en dirección hacia Naruto, que estaba con los puños cerrados y los vellos de la nuca estaban crispados de furia hacia mí, supongo.

Hinata tomó rápidamente la mano de Naruto también y con mas entusiasmo dijo:

- ¡Siii~~ Naruto, ven con nosotros! ¡Mientras mas seamos, mejor! - dijo arrastrándonos a su casa.

Vale, me arrepiento, esta Hinata no me daba miedo. Al contrario. ¡Me daba pánico!

- No pensé que Hinata fuese así - susurró Naruto solo para mí.

Yo asentí de acuerdo con el.

- Yo tampoco - cuchicheé.

Llegamos muy rápido a su casa, ya que nos estaba arrastrando, y pasamos el umbral de la puerta, luego nos guío hasta su habitación, nos adentró en ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí después que entró. Hinata se nos acercó con paso felino y yo trague saliva, mirando a Naruto.

- Hinata - comenté alto, pero ella me calló.

- ¡Shhh! Vas a espantarlas

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Espantarlas? - preguntó Naruto por mí, imitando mi gesto.

Ella nos miró con sus grandes ojos blancos, tan luminosos como la luna.

- ¡Sip! A las cucarachas que se están apareando en mi ventana - dijo señalando a las mismas, confundida.

Naruto y yo miramos en la dirección la cual Hinata había señalado y, efectivamente, allí se encontraban dos cucarachas, trasero con trasero apareando se con una con la otra.

- ¿P-Para e-eso n-nos t-trajiste? - pregunté yo tartamudo.

Ella me miró confundida.

- Claro, ¿para que pensaban que iba a llamarlos?

Naruto y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reír como dementes, aveces Hinata podía ser tan inocente.

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>VioletaBlak:<strong> Bueno, se me ocurrió este One-Shot anoche, mientras me bañaba a las 11 p.m.  
>Algo corto y sin sentido alguno.<br>Espero que al menos les aya sacado una sonrisa. :)  
>Bueno, me despido, sayonara xD<p>

¿Me dejarían un Review?


End file.
